Ever Lasting
by Divinity of Eternity
Summary: Do you ever wish that time could slow down? Was the reason for overdue homework, sleepiness, lateness, or possibly to have moment slow down a bit. But have you ever wanted time to slow down to cherish the a moment that has no meaning; but it does. R&R TxP


**A/N: Okay so this takes place in modern times. Also a few important things to point out**

*****I OWN NOTHING*****

*****She is also good at playing the Guitar*****

*****Rhodey is the antagonist (good way, but still) *** (you'll understand later)**

*****Pepper is going to be OOC at times*****

**Well Happy looks like a rich snob (which he is this story)**

**Tony looks like the guy in every Taylor Swift music video (lol, I know; Well mainly the one in you Belong with Me)**

**Pepper, well ask me if u want the link to her outfit and I'll email it to you**

**Also the way the thing below (with the song and everything) was inspired by TearWorkshop**

* * *

Story: Ever Lasting

Author: iStarbucks979

Chapter: 1

Song: Slow Down Time

Artist: Jeremy Camp

_I wish I could slow down time,__  
__I wish I could wait here at your feet.__  
__'cause with you is the only place that I wanna be.__  
__I know I should take it all in stride.__  
__I know you are there with every reach.__  
__'cause with you is the only place that I wanna be._

_

* * *

  
_

**H**er eyes wondered around the classroom, as if they were looking for a sign; but they failed. She moved her eyes to the left, to look out the window; wondering if the day was ever going to end. She was 16 and in high school, just like her adversary is 16, and in high school and her guy friends are 16, and in high school. Everything was normal, or that is what she kept telling herself, but it was a lie; a big fat ugly lie. No matter what she'd do, she would always lie to herself. But that wasn't thing that was bothering her, it wasn't at all; but the fact is the she had her heartbroken and she found out what it meant to be hurt mentally and physically. _Psst, _a voice hissed next to her, but she didn't hear it; instead her attention focused outside. _Psst!_ The voiced hissed again, but with more intention; but this time she heard it, but ignored it. She could only focus on the bees, _**sucking the pollen until the flower has nothing left and it's dead inside**_**. **_'Just like me, I guess', _the girl thought_. _And then, pillows of grey formed in the sky.

**W**hen it rained, the girl's day would always turn upside down. Many people had questioned her as to why she was so happy when it rains, she would just simply shrug. You see, most of humanity thinks when it rains, it would only bring sadness, depressing, and painful times; that is if you believe in skepticism. For those of a you are optimistic, you would know what it feels like when it rains, therefore you know how and what the girl feels when it rains; she feels joy and wonderful times. You see, the rain can bring many things to people, it doesn't always bring gloominess, but it brings a time where people can feel free, it feels like your getting cleaned even though you took a shower this morning; the rain makes you feel renew.

**T**he girl couldn't take it any longer, and had hatched up a plan. She asked the teacher if she could go to the nurse, because she 'wasn't feeling well'; the teacher had approved. However, when one of her friends' noticed that she left, he began to wonder. He noticed that she had changed over the few weeks, ever since the accident; he saw her stare out the window, as if she was looking for a sign. The boy had asked for a pass, which the teacher would always regret, but let him go anyhow.

**T**he boy had looked everywhere for his friend, but could not find her. Finally, he headed up to the roof, and found her dancing in the rain. When he saw her dance in the pouring rain, he smiled; she looked…happy. She was a wonderful dancer, but the boy didn't want her to get in trouble, but he also didn't want her to stop. He had a decision to make, it felt as if life had depended on it; but the boy had made up his mind and began to walk towards her in the pouring rain.

**W**hen she had turned around, her eyes double in size and her cheeks had bloomed into big bouquet of red flowers to produce a blush. He had a smile on his, which made his face look softer. The girl had looked away, she was already embarrassed enough. The boy's smile had turned to a frown; he didn't mean to catch the girl by surprise.

"You know you're like a mystery waiting to be cracked, but you make it harder almost every day." The boy knew he had to start up a conversation, so that the silence of discomfort would not fall upon them

"What is that supposed to mean?" The girl asked calmly, now facing the boy.

"Nothing really, it's just that, you're not that easy to figure out. Believe it or not, but the way I see it, everything you do has a little more significance than what another person does every day." The boy had caused the girl to smile in the pouring rain

"That is the nicest thing anybody has ever told me, thank you Tony." The girl embraced him in the pouring rain.

"No problem Pepper," The boy said, as he embraced her, he chuckled at a thought; the girl was curios, "It's nothing really, it's just that, to come to think about it, I've never had a dance with anyone besides my mother but she passed away years ago." The silence of discomfort had fallen upon them.

"Really, because I've never had a dance, well except with my dad that is…" The girl chuckled and the boy did the same. The boy and the girl had feelings for each other, but they were very oblivious to it. The boy had an idea come to mind; he hoped that it would work for him

"Hey Pepper, since we both never got to have a first dance with someone else, I was wondering if, you know, want to have it now, or something." The boy began to scratch his head nervousness, but to his surprise she was smiling. She had agreed to dance with him; but deep down, whether they knew it or not, it was more than just a first dance. Lucky for them, Band was always practicing for dances, proms, football games up there but on the other side (they were covered with a poncho or something); and this time they were playing _Lips of An Angel _by _Hinder. _

**T**he girl put a hand on the boy's shoulder and the boy put a hand on her waist, and they both joined hands in mid-air. Instantly, they began to dance in the rain **(A/N: no pun intended)**; the boy put his foot forward while the girl put her foot back. They spun together, and repeated; _right forward, left backwards, spin, left forward, right backwards, and repeat. _The boy spins her half way and catches her half-way, so that she is resting in his arms. Together, as one, they danced in the rain; that was wished never to be stop. The boy had spun the girl out again so that she can face him.

**T**hey repeated their dance again, _his right foot forwards, her left foot backwards, spin, his left foot forward, her right foot back, _but this time, they repeated it with more feeling, more than one can give when snuggling a new born. Then after a while, they were out of breath; to finish their little movement, they stood for a moment, keeping a gaze that felt like it had last for centuries.

"Thank you Tony, this meant a lot to me."

"No problem, and this really meant for me too Pepper." The girl embraced the boy tightly, and he returned the hug. He thought he was the happiest and most grateful person on the planet. The boy finally experience the happiness, he was missing…

_For once reality was slowing down…_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: so how did you guys like it. Was it cute was nice, let me know my pressing the review button below.**


End file.
